


A tearful reunion

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: You would assume that Azura would want to spend time with her son. That's what the order of heroes assumed when Kiran summoned Shigure who was wearing dancing attire instead of his armour.Birthright!azura and conquest!shigure.





	A tearful reunion

You would assume that Azura would want to spend time with her son. That's what the order of heroes assumed when Kiran summoned Shigure who was wearing dancing attire instead of his armour.

But Azura couldnt bear to even look at him, even though Shigure tried desperately to talk to her.  
Later that day Shigure asked plainly why she doesn't want to speak to him.  
To which she sadly answered "I don't deserve to speak to you, you died protecting me. You took one of Nile's arrows that was meant for me, you flew in front of me so you would get hit not me."

Shigure was taken aback by what she had said and replied "Where I'm from, Niles fights on our side. I'm sure it wasn't your fault what happened to me."  
At that point Azura couldn't hold it anymore and hugged her son while sobbing.


End file.
